Die Eule-Kind
|Image=Die Eule-Kind.png |Realname=Heidi Köstil |Aliases= |Identity=Secret |Species=Human |Nationality=German |Base=Berlin |Gender=Female |Height=5'2" |Weight= |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black (Wig, Naturally Blonde) |Marital=Single |Occupation=Schoolgirl |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 006}} Die Eule-Kind (English: The Owl Chick) is a German superhero and sidekick to Das Ritter Von Nacht. She operates out of Germany's capital and is secretly Heidi Köstil, former street child. She wants revenge on "The Red Cross", the Russian Mafia lord, for how their crime empire mistreated her. History On the streets when she was 12 to escape a violent home, Heidi Köstli did not have much of a childhood - her abusive father was replaced by a Russian Mafia goon called Wilhelm Sokel, who insisted she earn quotas for him as a thief every month or she had to make the rest up as a hooker. Desperate, she even tried to pick the pocket of Berlin's famous playboy, Franz Kayßler: but he caught her in the act and she ended up arrested. However, she did not go to jail: instead, Franz bailed her out and offered to give her a second chance working for him. Finally, she found a male role model who wasn't trying to use her, and she felt valuable for the first time in her life... only to think she'd ruined everything when she stumbled on Franz changing into Das Ritter Von Nacht, Berlin's vigilante superhero, and left the playboy in terror. But he came back to find her and, rather than hurt her or abandon her as she'd fear, instead offered her the chance of a lifetime - to work with him as a sidekick. Inspired by a painting in his penthouse of a man in an Owl's costume, she took on the blue-and-red mantle of Die Eule-Kind - and despite being initially reluctant, Franz has warmed to her choice of name. While still full of rage (especially for Wilhelm Sokel and the gang whom he works for), Heidi has learned to channel her anger into the martial arts that Franz has taught her. She has also taken to his religion as well, finding some comfort from the Catholic Masses he attends. Appearance Die Eule-Kind is a small, thin teenage girl. Her outfit is based on Grösshorn Eule's: a caped ensemble with bird motif. Her natural hair colour is a dirty blonde but, in the field, she wears a long black wig to help disguise herself. Powers Die Eule-Kind is not a metahuman and has no powers. What she has instead is equipment and training. For equipment, she has all the equipment that her multimillionare tutor can afford, including a Ritter-Motorrad motorcycle, and all the gadgets she can fit into his Werkzeuggürtel (Utility Belt), from handcuffs to cutting torches to Ritteranges. For training, Die Eule-Kind brings a natural dexterity and charm which allowed her to work as a thief: she is nimble and hard to strike. Das Ritter Von Nacht has been training her formally in physical combat, but she also has a street knowledge of brawling and can hold her own against the thugs of Berlin. Allies & Enemies Allies * Das Ritter Von Nacht, guardian and fellow hero Enemies * Gottfried Nikolaievitch, aka "The Red Cross", Russian mafia crimelord of Berlin * Wilhelm Sokel, "The Red Cross"'s lieutenant and the man who forced Heidi into her life of crime. * Die Mauer, "The Wall", silicone-based sociopath Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Superheroes